Pas facile d'être un héros quand on n'a que onze a
by SheepNimrauko
Summary: Spoilers tome 7. Quand on porte le nom de Black et que son frère a été envoyé à Gryffondor, l'âge n'importe plus pour porter un réputation. Il l'a découvert à ses dépends.


L'horloge sur le quai indique dix heures cinquante-cinq, et de nombreux élèves embrassent une dernière fois leur famille avant de monter dans le train écarlate dont la cheminée fume déjà. Le petit Regulus les regardait faire, un peu anxieux. Sirius était déjà monté dans le train, s'éclipsant le plus vite possible pour aller rejoindre ses amis _Gryffondors_. Walburga Black le regarde fièrement, et lui prend la main.

« Fais tout ton possible pour te montrer digne de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, Regulus, et fais-nous honneur à la place de ce traître à son sang, dit-elle en lançant un regard vers la porte qu'à empruntée Sirius. Tu sais que je compte sur toi. »

Le petit garçon n'a pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Pourtant il est beaucoup moins confiant que sa mère. Comment pourrait-il, du haut de ses onze ans, raffermir l'image d'une si grande famille, redresser son honneur et effacer les écarts de son frère aîné ? Il sait que ses parents attendent beaucoup de lui, mais il ignore comment ne pas les décevoir.

La locomotive lance un jet de vapeur alors que le sifflet retentit, et il monte précipitamment dans le wagon en jetant un dernier regard à sa mère, qui n'oublie pas de lui lancer un dernier encouragement, qui le fait plus douter qu'autre chose.

« N'oublie pas Regulus ! Je compte sur toi ! »

Oh non il n'oublie pas ! Comment le pourrait-il, alors qu'elle le lui répète depuis un an, depuis que Sirius a été envoyé à _Gryffondor _? Alors que depuis si longtemps, elle se lamente sur l'honneur de la famille qui est en train de partir en fumée ?

La porte du wagon se referme sur lui, et par la même occasion sur le visage de sa mère. Il ne sait même pas s'il a vraiment hâte de la revoir, pour les vacances de Noël. Il sait déjà comment cela se passera. Elle l'accueillera à bras ouverts, le félicitant pour son premier trimestre. Ensuite, elle l'emmènera dans la salle à manger où Kreattur lui servira un délicieux dîner, comme tous les dîners qu'il lui sert. La conversation roulera sûrement sur les quelques mois qu'il aura passé à Poudlard, et puis, à son habitude, elle commencera à se plaindre du comportement de son fils aîné. A ce moment-là, comme toujours, il se taira et la laissera parler, espérant ne pas voir apparaître des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Elle conclura encore une fois que l'honneur de leur grande famille reposait sur ses épaules, à lui, son fils qui restait fidèle à son sang.

Vraiment, cette perspective ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Il serait sûrement mieux à l'école, où, au moins, on ne le harcèlerait pas au sujet de son frère.

Un regard autour de lui, dans le wagon lui ôta cette idée de la tête. Alors qu'il déposait sa lourde valise dans le compartiment à bagages au dessus de son siège, il entendit des murmures parmi lesquels il distingua le nom de Sirius et une mention de la famille Black. Il soupira. Finalement, même à l'école, il n'allait pas être dispensé de cette réputation qu'il avait à tenir pour deux.

Il eut un petit sourire un peu triste. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion, après tout, ces rumeurs qu'il avait entendues – ou cru entendre – en passant devant les compartiments. Peut-être que ce n'était que son habitude qui tenait à être satisfaite et qu'en fait, les gens ne trouvaient pas cela dérangeant que le fils aîné de la grande famille Black ai été réparti à _Gryffondor. _Peut-être que tous ces préjugés ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir.

« Tu es le petit frère de Black ? »

Regulus tourna la tête vers le garçon qui venait de lui poser cette question, tiré de ses pensées et de son admiration du paysage. Il avait déjà passé sa robe de sorcier et la cravate vert et argent qu'il arborait l'identifiait aussitôt.

« Euh…oui … Pourquoi ? » répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Pourquoi lui posait-on cette question ? Etait-ce encore pour lui faire des remarques acides sur Sirius ? Etait-ce de sa faute, à lui, si l'aîné de leur famille n'avait pas suivit la voie qu'on lui avait destinée ?

« Juste pour te souhaiter bonne chance. J'espère que tu vaux mieux que ce traitre à son sang. »

Ce fut comme un coup au cœur pour le petit Regulus. Finalement, les murmures qui l'avaient accueilli dans le train n'étaient pas une illusion due à son manque de confiance en lui. Finalement, même à l'école il aurait à faire honneur le plus possible à l'honneur familial. Finalement, il ne serait pas plus mal chez lui, où il pouvait échapper aux regards et se confier à quelqu'un.

L'autre repartit comme il était venu, sans dire un mot de plus, laissant le pauvre nouveau à ses réflexions amères.

Quelques heures plus tard, un groupe de premières années frissonnantes fait son entrée dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard des plus âgés. Certains regardent avec appréhension le vieux chapeau rapiécé qui trône sur un tabouret entre les tables qui occupent la pièce, et Regulus en fait partie. Il sait que si sa répartition ne suit pas ce qu'attendent les autres de lui, il n'est pas près de retrouver une vie tranquille.

« Black, Regulus. »

A l'appel de son nom, il jette un regard à la table des _Gryffondors _à la recherche de son frère, qui, à sa grande surprise, ne participe plus à la conversation avec ses amis, mais le fixe intensément. Le plus jeune s'avance vers le professeur McGonagall et il sert les dents pendant que le Choixpeau choisit la maison qui sera la mieux pour lui.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres. Il a entendu l'hésitation du Choixpeau, et il n'est pas vraiment certain que ce ne soit pas uniquement son souhait qui ait entrainé cette réponse, mais il n'en est pas mécontent. Au moins a-t-il suivi les désirs de ses parents sur ce point. Même si son frère, lui, n'a pas l'air enchanté du verdict.

Une fois assis à la table de sa maison, il est accueilli par des réactions mitigées. Certains le félicitent, et d'autres ne lui accordent que des remarques acerbes sur Sirius, encore et toujours.

« Finalement, tu vas peut-être réussir à faire tes preuves. »

Le garçon qui l'a abordé dans le train est assis juste à côté de lui. Il a un drôle de sourire comme s'il était un peu surpris de voir que la famille Black n'est pas totalement tombée dans la déchéance.

« Apparemment, oui. » L'autre ne s'attendait peut-être pas à une réponse comme celle-ci, mais il n'en montre rien. Il reste parfaitement serein, le regarde quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans la discution qu'il avait avec ses voisins de table avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Regulus.

Après le repas, lorsque le préfet a montré la salle commune aux plus jeunes, le garçon la traverse, un peu en retrait par rapport à ses camarades, et des railleries fusent sur son passage.

« Alors, la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, _Presque_ Pur, on essaie de rattraper les bourdes ?

Tu veux une écharpe rouge et or, Black ?

Il faudrait réfléchir à rajouter un lion sur les armoiries !

On ne t'a pas encore fiancé à une moldue, Black ? »

Surtout, ne pas montrer qu'il est blessé, ne pas montrer que ces paroles l'atteignent plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Lorsqu'il commence à monter les escaliers qui mènent à son dortoir, il se dit que la vie à Poudlard ne sera sûrement pas plus facile que chez lui.

Une fois dans le dortoir, alors qu'il entend autour de lui les respiration calmes de ses compagnons de chambre, Regulus commence à regretter un peu ce qu'il avait chez lui, et qu'il n'a pas ici. Un ami, quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ce qui le travaille. Il brûle d'envie de voir Kreattur, à qui il confie tout depuis qu'il est tout petit. L'elfe l'écoute toujours, le réconforte, le console quand il en a besoin, et surtout, il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il a entendu à Walburga et Orion Black.

Et là, seul derrière les rideaux du baldaquin, l'enfant rêve de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau, de pouvoir manger la nourriture qu'il lui aurait préparée.

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner se déroule dans la même ambiance que le repas de la veille. Le professeur Slughorn distribue les emplois du temps, et les élèves se dirigent vers leur premier cours de la matinée. Pour sa part, Regulus se prépare pour un cours de métamorphose.

Une fois que tous ses élèves sont assis, le professeur McGonagall commence à faire l'appel, s'arrêtant après certains noms pour ajouter un commentaire personnel. Evidemment, le jeune Black n'y coupa pas.

« Ah, Mr Black. Je compte sur vous pour suivre la voie de votre cousine, et j'espère très sincèrement que vous ne vous comporterez pas comme votre frère ! »

Le garçon la regarde un instant d'avant d'acquiescer timidement. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, que même les professeurs le comparent à son frère. Même durant les cours il n'aura pas de répit face à l'image qu'il devait montrer aux yeux du monde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde le compare-t-il à Sirius ? Pourquoi est-il obligé de vivre en ne faisant que ce que l'on attend de lui, sans rien pouvoir décider par lui-même ?

A travers le brouillard des larmes qui lui sont montées aux yeux, Regulus distingue celles de Kreattur qui ruissellent sur le visage de l'elfe.

« Va-t'en ! Va-t'en… Kreattur ! Sauve-toi … Et détruis-le ! »

Il n'a pas la force d'en dire plus. Ses entrailles, sa gorge, sa bouche brûlent. Il rampe jusqu'au lac, la soif le dévore. A ce moment, il plonge ses mains dans l'eau et la porte à sa bouche. Il est parfaitement conscient de ce qui va se passer, mais il n'en a cure. Seule la destruction du médaillon compte à ses yeux. Il ne veut pas être un poids pour Kreattur. A peine a-t-il avalé une gorgée qu'une main d'un blanc cadavérique se saisit de lui, suivie de dizaines d'autres.

A travers sa douleur, il sent vaguement l'elfe hésiter, avant d'entendre le « crac » indiquant sa disparition. L'eau noire se referme lentement sur lui alors que les Inferi le tirent dans les profondeurs du lac.

L'oxygène commence à manquer.

Il avait fait plaisir à ses parents. Il avait suivit la voie qu'ils avaient choisie pour lui. Il avait joué son rôle, sagement.

Il avait suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fait honneur aux nombreuses générations de sa famille. Il avait obéi, fidèlement.

Il n'avait fait ça que pour être conforme à ce que ses parents attendaient de lui, juste pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui, pour rattraper les écarts de son frère aîné.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la vérité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il constate les massacres qui étaient perpétrés au nom de la pureté du sang. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne son erreur.

Toutes ces années passées à apprendre quelque chose qui lui paraît tellement faux à présent. Si seulement il avait été comme son frère, s'il avait vu cela dès le départ, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'il puisse faire est d'affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il doit mourir pour cela.

Son cerveau manque d'oxygène. Sa cage thoracique se contracte de manière réflexe et l'eau envahit ses poumons alors que la surface n'est plus qu'une lueur mouvante au-dessus de lui. Il commence à perdre conscience.

« J'espère que Kreattur va réussir … »


End file.
